1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to the field of commerce in multimedia broadcasting; more particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of targeted commerce in network broadcasting.
2. Description of Related Art
In state-of-the-art network broadcasts, commercials may not be correlated with a broadcasting program, be it a TV show or a video downstream from a media outlet. Therefore, vendors may miss opportunities to advertise products, and may pitch products to inappropriate or uninterested audiences, wasting resources. Typically, advertising strategies are matched to audiences modeled by broadcasters prior to broadcasting, based on marketing strategies, program ratings, and program schedules. While these marketing models have become increasingly complicated, there are still inefficiencies in the strategies used. Moreover, with the advent of new consumer electronic devices and network capabilities, potential consumers may be watching a program at any time of the day, in any place. Audiences have become dispersed geographically and chronologically, making current marketing models obsolete and inappropriate.
Furthermore, in many instances a viewer may be interested in purchasing an item immediately, while watching a broadcast. The sale is potentially lost when the viewer has no direct purchasing access to the item, since the viewer's attention may shift away from the item at a different time during or after the broadcast.
What is needed is an alternative method of commerce in network broadcasting that is flexible and increases sales opportunities for buyers and vendors.
In the figures, elements having the same reference number have the same or similar functions.